Sasha Vertigo
Sasha Vertigo (Born February 13, 2029) is the Ruler of Vlatava and also the current Ra's of The League of Shadows. Origin Childhood and Training When Sasha was born, it is said the bears were fiercely protective of anyone who so much as looked at her even the doctors. This caused her mother to dub her child Sasha The Second, both in honor of her deceased mother, and because the child had an affinity for bear taming. Growing up Sasha was a remarkable child, everyone loved her. The public of Vlatava, the bears, her parents, even her hired mentors took a shining to her to some extent as much as they were capable of. Her childhood was however very much a sheltered one to outside eyes, but on the inside her mother trained her child every day to take up the blood oath. The training was demanding physically and mentally. But she had the fortitude and mental strength to keep going. And her parents knew when she was ready to overcome her limits or when she needed a break. When she was thirteen she received her vertigo implant, though over the years she would get some new ones with gradual upgrades as the technology advanced. Eventually, she was coronated as Countess at the age of 18, though her Mother still rules even to this day as Ruling Countess. Expansion When she turned 18 she gained many more responsibilities even though she wasn't the true ruler of Vlatava just yet. Her mother wanted her to prove to the people that she would be worthy of ruling the nation when the time came. So Sasha went on countless missions, traveled the world, making a name for herself among the allied nations that were on good standing with Vlatava. As for her enterprises into criminal activity, she made very concrete rules, no poaching, no slavery, no drugs. And above all do not disgrace the proud name of Vlatava. In a way, her so-called gang of soldiers was like warriors for hire. They wiped out those that were deemed a threat to Vlatava, and even had a few run ins with the league of shadows that they managed to come out from unschated. Their interaction with other known groups is vague, there were some casual interactions with the court of owls but nothing ever really came from it other than a respectable truce to not interfere with each other. As for her time in the states, she was known as the countess from Vlatava. People had their eyes on her, including the infamous task force X. They tried and failed to recruit her into the suicide squad a total of seven times. The total estimate of how many prisoners that died along the way is still highly classified. But while in the states she managed to strike up a good business relationship with LexCorp, and now her country has a few of their industrious buildings in her country. The only place she never visited while in America was Star City. For she knew that if she visited that place, at a time when she was still on her world tour learning her final lessons. She knew that she might end up making some mistake and act rashly before the time was right. She eventually did return to Vlatava when she was around twenty three years old. She was then coronated as the official ruler of Vlatava, and her parents are still alive running the country whenever she is outside of it. But otherwise she is the Countess, and she took the blood oath of vengeance against the arrow clan. The Demon's Head However, one cannot achieve goals all by themselves. For though she has the power and skill. And would love to crush any and all traces of the despised arrow clan's bloodline. She is aware that the family she seeks to exterminate has grown and has its share of potent allies both by blood and by proxy. So with this knowledge in mind, she sought out allies first from the former enemies of the league of shadows. But what happened next was a surprise to her. She was deemed worthy of leading the shadows. If she desired it however she would have to kill the old demon's head in one on one combat. So she did just that and earned the respect and loyalty of all her assassins. She has expanded their influence beyond the old territories. Making them a fearsome group once again, though it isn't public knowledge that she is the demon's head. No one outside of the league, and even then only the most trusted in the league know who she really is. So you would have to be elite and trusted enough to know she is the current demon's head. But then even with all that, she knew that she needed an extra edge. And then her eyes and ears learned of an interesting development. Someone was creating a new legion of doom. And so she figured they could be of use to her and acknowledged that if she did somehow succeed in completing the blood oath. She would need something to do after that was said and done. So she joined the legion of doom meeting with dark comet and has been a founding member since. Category:Villain Category:Female Category:Green Arrow Rogue Category:Human